Joyeux Noël, Pattenrond!
by rory59610
Summary: Noël m’inspire : voici un petit OS sur notre couple préféré mais aussi sur Pattenrond !


_Une petit dédicace avant tout: _

_A sophie, ma meilleure amie: Joyeux Noël!! Plein de bisous!_

_A roméo, mon Pattenrond à moi: tu as été tellement sage (!!) que le père noël est déjà passé.. je te fais plein de mamours quand même!_

_A vous tous: Joyeux Noël et une bonne nouvelle année! Enjoy!_

_(Les pensés de Pattenrond sont en italique)_

Quelque chose se prépare : il en est certain, son instinct ne le trompe jamais… Posé sur le lit, tel un pacha, il observe sa maîtresse chérie.

Il y a quelques mois déjà qu'elle est venue le rechercher en Australie. Si elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents pour mieux les quitter, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. Près d'une année sans la voir, sans elle : c'est long ! Pire encore en années chat… Pourtant, avant de partir, Hermione lui avait confié une mission : prendre soin de ses parents et les protéger : quand on est à moitié flaireur, comme lui, c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Aussi quand elle était reparue en mai, il s'était fièrement frotté à ses jambes. Il avait rempli sa mission et était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve.

Après quelques mois de vacances en famille, ils avaient repris le chemin de Poudlard. Pattenrond avait retrouvé avec bonheur le vieux château plein de souris, les dortoirs douillets – pleins de lits sur lesquels dormir - et les couloirs interminables à parcourir. Avec un peu moins de bonheur, il avait retrouvé Miss Teigne, le chat du concierge…_ miaooouuu ! Même pas digne d'être un chat, celle-là !_

Bref, les habitudes avaient reprises… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose se préparait, il en est sûr ! Hermione s'agite depuis le matin : elle range ses bouquins dans sa grosse malle, à coup de baguette magique, elle tourne en rond, s'arrête parfois au milieu de la pièce et sourie aux anges… Pattenrond sait bien ce qui la fait sourire niaisement et il a eu la confirmation pour la petite rouquine, Ginny : Hermione pense à ce grand machin de Ron !

A cette pensée, Pattenrond soupire (si tant est possible qu'un chat soupire !). _Ronald… décidément sa petite maîtresse aime beaucoup les roux, _pense-t-il_ amusé…_ Mais avec celui là, on se demande ce qu'elle lui trouve : maladroit, trop grand, indélicat… Ils se sont chamaillés plus souvent qu'à leur tour pendant ces cinq dernières années…

_Miaoouuu que ce fût calme cette année_… faut dire que Ron n'a pas reprit le chemin de l'école.

Malgré cela, Pattenrond en veut à Ron. Même loin d'Hermione, il a réussit à la faire pleurer : il a beau n'être qu'un chat, il a bien compris que cet idiot de Ron n'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles à Hermione. Ce drôle de petit emplumé, « Coq » comme ils l'appellent tous, n'est venu qu'une fois apporter une lettre à la brunette…et encore, le parchemin semblait bien court !

Pattenrond s'étire, se nettoie les pattes, sur le lit qu'il occupe, puis descend. Curieux comme tous les chats, il s'approche du panier de voyage qu'Hermione a préparé. Elle est en train de boucler ses bagages quand elle lui dit :

« Ah Pattenrond, mon beau, tu es prêt ? Nous repartons à la maison pour noël. Va dans ton panier, le Poudlard Express ne nous attendra pas et il est presque l'heure ».

Docile, il rentre dans son panier, _après tout pour faire la sieste : c'est pas trop mal…_

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont arrivés au Terrier. A l'arrivée du train, à Londres, Pattenrond a retrouvé les bruits de la gare : les gamins excités, le brouhaha des parents, l'odeur de la locomotive et celle des pigeons à porter de griffes, et plus loin les bruits de la ville moldue. Pas le temps de savourer tout cela, un petit tour de transplanage (_berk ! soit dit en passant pour un chat, c'est vraiment pas le moyen de transport le plus sympa_) et direction le Terrier !

Il va pouvoir vadrouiller dans les champs alentours, chasser les gnomes du jardin : _vraiment trop drôles ces petites créatures_. Molly lui a déjà préparé un bol de lait et une grosse gamelle de nourriture : _miam, miam, Sainte Molly_ _!_ Même cet idiot de Ronald lui a tapoté la tête, bref tout va bien… Ou presque : Hermione et ce grand machin de Ron semblent en froid, mais Pattenrond sait bien que cela ne durera pas : elle n'a jamais su lui résister !

Un petit tour dans la maison : le sapin et ses elfes brillants l'attendent. C'est parti pour quelques heures de guet et d'attaques sur ces elfes à moitié étourdis pas des « immobilis »… La grosse horloge sonne 23 heures, une heure plus qu'honorable même pour un chat : _miaoouu ! Il se fait tard !_

Pattenrond monte à l'étage, le ventre rempli, prêt pour passer une bonne nuit sur le lit d'Hermione, bien au chaud. Arrivé au coin de la porte, que voit-il sous une branche de gui ? Hermione et Ron, enlacés dans un baiser langoureux.

En passant, il se fait le plaisir de les déranger, mais tout à leur bonheur, les deux amoureux s'arrêtent à peine. Un sourire aux lèvres, ils se penchent vers lui, Hermione lui gratte les oreilles, _n'est-elle pas géniale, cette petite ?_, et lui fait une caresse…

Pattenrond pousse la porte de chambre entrouverte et saute sur le lit, quand il entend murmurer les deux amoureux :

« Joyeux Noël, Ron !

Joyeux Noël mon amour….

_(Il fait des progrès ce petit)_

…. Et Joyeux noël Pattenrond ! »


End file.
